Diego Hernández
Diego Hernández is one of the main antagonists in Season 2, along with his best friend, Ludmila. He comes from Spain, but he is currently living in Buenos Aires, Argentina. He came to Buenos Aires to look for his father, hoping that one day he can meet and get to know him, which happened at the end of Season 2, and it was revealed that his father is Gregorio. When he first meets Violetta, he seems to have a huge crush on her and he always tries to separate León from Violetta. Later, his true character develops, and it is hinted that he is evil, just like Ludmila, who is his best friend since they were children. But, after a time, he fell in love with Violetta and after she found out about his plan with Ludmila, she was heartbroken and broke up with him, but, Diego was heartbroken too, because he developed real feelings for Violetta. Diego is portrayed by Diego Domínguez. Personality Diego is a conceited, arrogant guy with a "bad boy" attitude. He's always sure about what he does, even if he knows that he could lose something. It seems like he would do anything to win Violetta's heart, but it's actually all part of Ludmila's plan. In the last episode of Season 2, his personality changed drastically when Gregorio apologized to him for not being in his life all this time. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the season, Diego is a very arrogant and over-confident guy with a "bad boy" attitude. He's from Spain and he came to Buenos Aires to look for his father, who is later revealed as Gregorio. He meets his old friend Ludmila at the Studio, and together they make a plan to make Violetta suffer. Diego pretends to love Violetta so that he can break up with her and hurt her, but León keeps getting in the way. Part 2 In this part, Diego falls in love with Violetta, this time for real, and they finally become a couple. However his past catches up in the end of the season, and Violetta found out his plan, and she breaks up with him. But when his father apologize to him for not being there in all his life, he startes to change, this time for real. Trivia *His best friends are Ludmila and Marco. *He dated Violetta. *He doesn't like León at all. *He and Ludmila have been friends since they were very young. *When he and Ludmila were little, they were always playing pranks on people and they were both very nasty. *He wrote and sang the song "Yo Soy Así". *He sang the song "Yo Soy Así" with Violetta for the YouMix website, and during the performance Violetta tripped and fell into his arms, and he kissed her. *His father is Gregorio Casal. *He is a very good singer and dancer. *He is an great chef and he knows how to make the best pizza ever. *Germán doesn't like him very much. *He's from Spain. *It is possible that he has a crush on Ludmila. *He can play the guitar and the bass. *He has a typical "bad boy" look. *He usually wears a leather jacket. *He came to Buenos Aires to look for his father. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta